Resemblance
by Zskax
Summary: Yukio Okumura finds out that his eyes allow him to see darling, old papa Satan. Satan is a dick, but nothing less can be expected. This is a Yukio suffers story. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

''Do you realise how much alike we are?''

Yukio threw up, his knees aching against the cool, bathroom tile of the dormitory. He'd play it off as being sick, too much stress finally getting to him – yes – Rin would buy that. The older twin might even dote on him while he played functional sick.

A cold, freezing hand was on his back and he shuddered, his very form filled slowly to the brim of his resilience by seething ice.

''Calm yourself, my son,'' The voice spoke, melodic and enchanting – to soothe – to taunt – to convert – TO USE! NOTHING MORE NOTHING MORE !

Yukio rose steadily to his feet and tottered away from the ethereal creature grinning at him. It looked like Rin. It looked like himself. His eyes burned. They ached and he blinked the fear away. No guns could help – he had tried _everything_. Nothing had worked. Nothingnothingnothingnothing

''What do you want from me?''

The grin widened on the creature's face. It flexed its claws and said, ''You. First you must listen to what I have to say. If you do not...'' The twisted apparition tilted its head towards the campus, implying many things.

Yukio paled. ''You cannot expect me-'' he stopped himself because the way the creature looked at him, determined, unfaltering, meant that it did expect him to obey and _more_. ''Don't...'' the exorcist whispered hoarsely, ''don't, please.''

''Please.'' The apparition – for the real thing could not walk the Earth – mocked. It marched towards Yukio. He felt his breath constrict, shallow out, and quicken at the sight of Satan's face inches away from his. ''Has that word ever helped you, son? Tell me. Has any demon quivered before its might? Or turned on its master to let humans conquer – no. Not even the lowest of my minions believe in such philosophies, so why should I?''

Cobalt blue stared into icy azure.

''Low level demons are usually incoherent animals...'' Yukio choked out and averted his gaze. He detested the show of weakness, but couldn't help but be overwhelmed.

''You are a fool driven by the Church's propaganda if you believe that.'' Satan snorted. It stepped away from Yukio and continued, ''Gehenna has a million tongues and they their dialects and subcultures – if you are truly so conceited to believe each one should speak _yours_ then humanity is lost. Or at least the prototype God spread across Assiah.'' It frowned now, no grin to rationalise, ''It is a waste. God should just wipe you off and give Assiah to me.'' A nonchalant shrug, something Rin would do – exactly how Rin would do it. Yukio felt bile travelling up his throat, his eyes fluttered, and clumsily he made his way towards his bed.

''What,'' Yukio lied down on the bed, no fight left in him, ''do you want from me?'' Desperation spoke from inside the young exorcist and all Satan did was narrow those demonic eyes in return.

''Rest, youngest,'' it spoke softly, ''we shall speak later.''

Yukio drifted off to sleep and would wake up tomorrow morning to a concerned Rin mothering him and Satan sitting on Rin's bed, eyes empty, but that grin – present, ever so present. He nudged his head towards Satan for Rin to see – to scream and swear revenge ...anything. Rin looked at the spot where Satan now reclined and shrugged. ''You should eat something, Yukio. I made your favourite!''

The moment Rin bounded towards the kitchen the laughter started, slowly at first –a stifled kind of courtesy that grew into hysteric cackling. Blue flames circled the creature and Yukio could only watch and choke on his cries, dry heaving into his own hand as not to ruin the bedding.

''Those eyes,'' Satan's laughter died and he pointed at Yukio's eyes and then at his, '' -while they do differ in colour – they are _mine_. Not one of my sons has inherited them, but you have. How _will_ you use them?''

Yukio opened his mouth, but Satan spoke over him, ''Preposterous question, I know.'' Satan's eyes – the mirror to the demon's heart flared. ''You will use them however I tell you to.''

The exorcist nodded to the king of demons - for what was he to do? Alone and helpless cursed with a gift bestowed upon him by the same demon who watched him with a withered look.

''How are you here?''

''Oh,'' the demon said, dry, ''I am not. I am in Gehenna. This is just a piece of me that can pass through. With no one to see me I found it useless to continue the splitting practise. In this form I can do nothing to anyone except you.''

Yukio jumped to his feet and said, hope igniting those cobalt eyes, ''So then that means you can't harm anyone!''

Satan regarded him with what passed for pity. ''Know, son of mine, if you do not obey _I_ will slip through those cracks Samael has overlooked and slay every single one of your precious exorcists. Do not mistake my civility for mercy.''

Yukio fell back on the bed, more lost than ever. He clenched his hands into fists and snarled. ''Fuck you.''

''Yukio, you say something?'' Rin called, tail swishing in happiness.

''No,'' Yukio finally put his glasses on, swiping them from a cupboard near his bed, ''I did not.'' Satan laughed and laughed and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

A clock ticked on like a marching file of soldiers dutifully following orders. Anime figurines that had once made him hold back laughter only disturbed him – the demon lounging in a chair opposite of his, the principal's desk stacked with paperwork only demons could do without going insane between them, mushed his face with a gloved hand, said gloves obscuring his claws – Yukio wondered if the Chairman cut his nails. That seemed painful, somehow – like cutting off a piece of yourself you were told to cultivate and use against others since a young age. It felt like if someone had told him to just destroy his guns. He could never do that to himself.

''You're seeing Satan.'' Samael said, his droopy emerald eyes making sure not to widen or show any sign of surprise. This was bad. Horrible even. Or a hallucination from a stressed out teenager with too much responsibility. He refrained from shrugging.

''Yes, sir.'' Yukio nodded.

''All of the time or whenever he chooses?'' The demon asked in a carefree tone that suggested this had happened before when it had never could have.

The exorcist's mouth went dry, his lips cracked, and he licked them before speaking. ''It's not all the time – I think. I do sleep.'' Yukio stated that last bit because somewhere down the line of his employment a rumour had once spread that Yukio didn't sleep and that seemed too much of a demon thing not to nip in the bud.

Samael tapped the arm of his chair with his other hand, composing a tune to calm himself. ''No doubt you expect me to do something about it?'' He flailed his tapping arm around and went on to say, ''Do you know what this could mean to your situation and _mine_ , Okumura-kun?' The demon didn't let him think before bursting out, '' _Travesty_! At least Rin-kun isn't plagued by the king's own presence… only his flames – but you're in a much greater danger than anyone.''

''Well,'' now it was Yukio's turn to be passive aggressive, ''If you'd stop treating this case as an inconvenience to yourself, sir, you could actually tell me what to do.''

''How should I know?'' his hands flew about. ''I am only his son – like you.'' This had been the first time in fifteen years that Yukio saw uncertainty flash across Mephisto Pheles' eyes. In that brief moment, surrounded by anime figurines and other such memorabilia, Yukio truly understood what it meant to be Satan's son. When the demon that controlled time and space itself had no idea what was to come it was the time to worry.

''You're afraid of him?'' Up a tight throat with a bobbing Adam's apple bouncing in fear, slipped a cracked question that ripped Yukio's composure apart. It came as a wobbled question, but the young half-demon had meant it as a simple statement of petrified truth.

''You do not know what Satan is, child.'' Samael, the king of time and space, whispered lowly, ''He is darkness infused with infinite suffering and hatred.'' Finally he straightened himself up, eyes wide and expression sombre, ''Everyone trembles at the mere sight of him. Bowed heads and dancing flames. You think the Catholics listen to the Pope with attention? You have never seen billions listen to one creature with so much devotion and _fear_ than when Satan spoke to them about his plans. Wars and destruction followed with renovation and purge. He is charisma and passion, trickery and deceit – he is _law_ and no one disobeys him. There, at least.''

''Help me, then.'' Yukio grabbed his wrist and held his shaking hand firmly down on his lap.

''I have earned my freedom, Okumura-kun.'' Narrowed emerald eyes glared at teary cobalt and when Samael stood up from his chair he towered over the teen. ''What you have told me is unfortunate. That is all I'll say on the matter. Did Satan say how much of him is in Assiah, perhaps hm?''

Yukio shook his head.

''He is not here, then?''

''No.''

Samael's shoulders slumped in relief. He rubbed his gloved hands together and muttered, mainly to himself, ''That's good. It does not deter me too much.'' He turned to Yukio and said, louder than before, ''Stall him. I will try to help you.''

''Try.'' Yukio mouthed the word foully, bitter ashes on his tongue instead of sweetness of a job well done. _More like fail._

Sensing the overall dismissal radiating off of the pensive demon, Yukio stood up and left through the door, frenzied and disorganised. Springy fingers hovered over his guns and an insufferable itch filled him to take them out and just shoot at targets all day.

He might actually just do that.

It was his day off. He should be in bed, resting. Yukio snorted rudely, ''Like I could actually relax with that thing watching me.''

''You make it sound like you're the high point of my day, youngest.'' It said and Yukio whipped around to face the creature in question. Tilted head and bored eyes, smirking at him from above. It floated now. Yukio shuddered. There was something graceful in the creature's movements, poised, and rightfully aristocratic.

''Well, you do visit often.'' Yukio squared his shoulders. His fingers now caressed his gun hoister. He stepped back from underneath Satan's levitating wisp.

Satan snorted. All of the kingly characteristics gone, replaced by raucous laughter and unbelievable grimaces that reminded him of Samael when Shura told jokes – he laughed whether they were funny or not.

''Oh, youngest, how naïve you are.'' Satan's whole form shook, the pitch of its voice went up in an almost screechy direction, ''I sometimes forget you're just an infant. Your bodies and quips are more in line with a two hundred year old.'' Satan floated over to Yukio and gripped his shoulders with claws, stopping the boy from moving.

Yukio tensed when hot breath caressed his ear, ''How I enjoy these conversations.'' One clawed hand slithered downward and Yukio's eyes widened in utter alarm. He broke free of Satan's rather flaccid grasp and hurried towards the dormitory, begging for Rin's presence.

''Samael thinks I am disrespecting our agreement.'' Satan offhandedly said and kept up pace with Yukio's frantic one. ''He thinks he's in danger, small tot that he is. That daddy's going to fucking kill him and ruin all of his childish plans. Predictable to a fault.'' The king of demons tsked.

''What's your agreement?'' Curiosity got the better of Yukio and instantly he regretted asking, because Satan's eyes immediately fell on him, deprived orbs hungry for him to ask question, to engage with the spectre flowing gently next to him.

''Many have asked, none have received an answer, youngest.'' Satan's airy voice said and the king's claws flexed. The exorcist noticed that each time the claws would either elongate or shorten.

Yukio scowled at the casual demeanour, but bit his cheek. Blood tasted like iron and his face contorted in pain like a hurt animal's.

''Hello, Okumura-san-'' A classmate greeted him, but he passed right past her, clouded eyes and Satan trailing behind him, observing and learning.

''That was rude.''

Yukio didn't speak until they reached the dormitory. Only then could Yukio outwardly relax. This was their sanctuary – a place where no one outside of their exorcist world could enter.

''Is this all you do? Just _work_?'' There was contempt in those flaring eyes, horns singed in blue, and disappointment laced with curiosity urging Yukio to contradict. He didn't.

''A waste.'' Satan leaned on the doorframe of the dormitory and seethed. ''You're a waste of potential. Killing your own brethren and sisters in cold blood. Do you go home, I wonder, and pat yourself on the back?'' A snide sentence so cold not even the blue flames could warm it, ''I'll see for myself now. Shiro _honoured_ us. You disrespect us'' Satan gestured both Yukio and itself. ''For someone with my eyes you're blind to the truth.''

''And what IS the truth?'' Yukio snarled, all his repressed anger finally seeping through small cracks created by Satan. He gritted his teeth and ground them in anticipation.

''Well I can't tell you that,'' Satan chuckled, ''it's all utterly subjective. Especially to mixed breeds like yourself. The truth is that I'm a monster. The truth is that you're a cold blooded murderer. The truth is many things so warped in circumstance that no one can decipher which truth they're looking for anymore.''

''What does this have anything to do with my eyes?'' Yukio sighed finally, glasses sliding down his sweaty nose. Satan hovered over to him quickly and pushed them up for Yukio.

''I can see which truth people need in an instant.'' Satan snapped its fingers ''Just one glance and their intentions are all lined up in front of me. Their hopes, their dreams. They are all naked goblins dancing in front of me without purpose. I their king, I their GOD.'' Blue flames went up the walls of the room, but they did nothing to it. Yukio's breathing hitched either way at the intensity of their might. They were nothing like Rin's flames that one could be bold enough to say were powered by his intent to save. This was their original master. The master of Hell and Gehenna.

''I could do that with my eyes?'' Awe engulfed the young exorcist who asked meekly. In the other being's presence he felt small and breakable. Yet with such encouraging words that were empty, he knew deep down inside, he felt worth something.

''With training.'' Satan nodded and continued, feeling that its spawn was finally listening. ''And if you let me train you – which you will of course – you will rise from this disgusting ditch you are in.'' The king gestured the flames and said, eager, ''This is your true calling! You should be with _me_ , learning more important – accurate things than what humans have soiled you with!''

Satan offered up a clawed hand to Yukio.

He could feel the promise of power rolling off of the king of demons and Yukio licked his cracked and dry lips, throat constricted by bile born from anxiety, and shakily raised his hand.

''HEEY FOUR-EYES!'' Shura called out before coming into the dorm, Yukio's face a mask of indifference now and his hand held tightly to his body, away from the lying deceiver standing next to him now, on equal ground with his son.

''It's only a matter of time. Like I said.'' Satan whispered, ''I can tell what you want.''

''Hello, Shura.'' Yukio ignored the nagging feeling inside him and the apparition beside him. They both lied. Everyone lied.

''Wanna have a beer with me?'' Shura waved a grocery bag filled with the unhealthiest of things.

''I'm a minor.'' Yukio deadpanned.

''Boo.'' Satan said.

Yukio's left eye twitched.


	3. Chapter 3

Shura drank jovially and chatted. Her mind was full of things left to be said and not enough time to say them all. Yukio listened and watched as Shura's cheeks slowly turned a pinkish hue and her voice slurred. He forced a smile and asked. ''Why are you here, Shura?''

She blinked at him before flinging her arm (the beer can spilling some of its content onto the floor) and whispering, ''Mephisto told me _all_ about yer predicament,'' her whole posture changed to a more frigid, battle ready stance as she went on. ''I supposed I needed to see how ya were.''

Satan, who had mostly been looking around the dormitory slipped into the dining room and eyed Shura. Yukio glanced at the demon and shuddered. Shura, in all her drunken glory, still caught that tick. ''He in here, Yukio?''

Curt nod. Slurred curse.

''Why would he tell _you_ **anything**?'' Satan asked Shura, knowing it won't receive an answer. Like a hellhound it approached and scrutinised the skilled exorcist with a sneer, red pupils gleaming. ''Who the **fuck** are you?''

Yukio kept his eyes trained on the demon king and Shura slowly, ever so slowly, turned her attention right to the spot where his eyes lay. Their eyes met. She couldn't see anyone, but the negative energy was abundant and hard to ignore.

''Shura, please leave.'' Yukio managed to say.

''What's the bastard saying to you?'' She asked him, worried and serious.

Yukio was speechless as Satan circled Shura, fangs glistening as it said. ''First his vessel.''

''Tell me what the fuck he's doing, Yukio!'' Shura shouted at him, but Yukio stood still, silently entranced.

''But he resolved that himself.'' A clawed hand pretended to caress Shura's cheek. ''Then Fujimoto Shiro.'' The hand curled into a fist. ''But _I_ resolved that.''

Yukio grasped the guns and pointed them at Shura.

''Yukio, put the guns down.'' Her eyes focused and her voice sobered up. Fear did many things, especially to drunks with high alcohol tolerance. ''Mephisto told me you can't hurt him like that, put those guns down.'' His hands shook and Shura repeated, more urgently this time. ''NOW!''

Satan phased a hand through Shura and said indifferently. ''And now it's you, Shura Kirigakure.'' It waved the hand at Yukio and told him. ''Stand down.''

Yukio did.

'' _Good boy.''_

He threw up.

Shura slumped in her chair, panting like a dog on a hot summer day. ''I'll go and tell Mephisto you're in no condition to work. Demon's picking prey is what ya are.'' She whispered and the king sat right next to her, grin on its face, twisted features contorted with conflicted rage and joy.

''You are not worthy of him. I would like to see you prove me wrong.'' Satan told her and thrust a hand through her head, making her shiver. Shura had grown up with demons and knew when one was near. Sour wrath coloured her and she barred her teeth at the king whose grin only stretched. ''Well,'' Satan purred, ''aren't you an interesting gem?''

Yukio dry heaved. Shura was in danger. He had put her in danger. Satan was interested in Shura. He needed to move, he had to move. Almost shot Shura. Almost killed Shura. Yukio's mind reeled and the room spun. It was his fault. If he was stronger, none of this would have happened. Help. Anyone. Help help help help help help Help HELP!

''Calm yourself youngest. Calm.'' Satan whispered softly – urged him – hypnotised him to follow. Yukio shuddered and shuttered the words out of his mind. Away away away.

''Leave me alone.'' Yukio said, a thread of spit hanging off of his mouth. He spat it out.

''You crave my power. Let _papa_ teach you.''

Shura stomped over to Yukio and held him close, muttering all sorts of things that were false nothings. Nothing real. Nothing that could actually be.

''You are meek and beaten without proper resolve. It is not a kind life to live by hiding behind masks. Join me.'' Satan glided over to Yukio and gently said. ''I will claim you as my own. You will be a prince. All will be forgiven. All of your crimes absolved. Do not worry.'' A freezing hand as cold as the first snow in a new year ran through his hair. It _comforted_ him.

Yukio didn't know what to do with that thought swirling in his mind like a jittery driver on an icy road.

''Help.'' He grabbed Shura's wrist and dug his nails into her skin. She didn't so much as hiss. ''Run. Please, Shura, run away.''

She did. Reluctantly. Angrily. Scared. Mission on her mind and a string of curses on her tongue.

The hour before Rin came home was the worst.

''How do I unlock my eyes?'' Yukio asked and evaluated the quality of the ceiling above. It was in serious need of renovation. Not even rats would live there – yet he and Rin did. Always getting hand me downs and being thankful for what they had. Such was the church lifestyle. The exorcist recalled his childhood, nearly forgetting who was with him.

There was a shrug followed with a calculated answer that broke him out of his trance: ''By accepting my offer, of course.''

''How?''

''You wish to?''

Yukio didn't answer.

''Be wary, Yukio, I will lose my patience soon.'' Not even an ounce of rage. Cool. Collected. Calm. It was different than what he was taught. No raging infernos desecrating everything he loved – neither the cackling from the abyss dragging him into it.

''What happens then?'' Childish question tainted by piqued interest. Creatures playing with fire got burnt. The king snapped its fingers in a rhythm Yukio's heart beat at.

''We shall both hope it does not come to that, youngest.''

''I don't think avoiding that is an option.''

''It was a good thing sending that woman away, youngest. I would have done the same.'' It huffed. ''We both take care of our playthings.''

Yukio winced. ''She is my _comrade_.''

''I used to call them that, too, eons ago.''


	4. Chapter 4

At the birth of each son (the ones he acknowledged as his heirs) Satan always lit the lanterns strewn across Central Gehenna with his blue flames. He did this eight times and decided that eight was a good, solid number. Then he stopped acknowledging demons and demonesses that came to him with children and sob stories. He was _done_.

Until 1995

When Rin and the _other one_ were born Satan saw his blue flames surrounding Rin. He had never felt greater triumph before that moment.

Quickly, he went to the balcony and watched as everyone in Central Gehenna immediately stopped whatever they were doing. They felt his watchful gaze and froze, hoping that it would pass soon. Satan took a deep breath, raised his arms to the obsidian sky above, and flung them down as a turret of blue fire was released from inside him.

Azure flames from within lanterns danced throughout the city and engulfed the scared and powerless denizens without mercy. Satan's laughter echoed away, drowned out by screaming and pleads.

The king of demons clapped and said through mirthful laughter he hadn't truly felt in a long time, ''The best for you, Masterstroke-mine.''

His grown sons lazed inside the fortress and spoke among one another in hushed voices. His eldest, Lucifer, spoke up and addressed his father, ''My king father, are you so frivolous with your flames because they are twins?''

''This is all for my newest son. He inherited my flames – something none of you could do,'' there was contempt in Satan's gaze as he stared down his sullen sons. ''I have nine sons.''

''Ah.'' Egyn made his presence known, having not spoken a thing before now. ''May I have the runt then?''

''Kill it for all I care.'' Satan said from the balcony, slowly retreating inside. The doors closed behind him and he sat down with his sons in between Egyn and Iblis. He crossed his legs and sneered. ''It is a disgrace.''

Egyn nodded and then said, ''That sounds counterproductive. Twins are co dependant. Let the youngest live and he will be leverage to use for coercion for the blue heir.''

Satan blinked, processed the information, and nodded. He looked at Beelzebub who was holding a small electrical device in his hands and playing with it. The king of insects set the device down almost instantly and met his father's azure eyes.

''Yes?''

''Be more like Egyn and Lucifer.''

''OK.'' Beelzebub said slowly, swallowing anxiety and paranoia all rolled into one ball of bile slowly sliding down his throat.

''Idiots.'' Satan snorted and left them to their gossip.

It wasn't long until Satan decided to check up on his son in Assiah. He was in his personal quarters whenever he attempted the Split, mostly due to security and comfort for his form left behind.

His body lingered briefly in Gehenna before disappearing to Assiah on a mission. Spirits sensed him and made a path for him in the foreign realm.

The monastery wards hung thickly in the air. Satan examined them further, realised it was Samael's work, was satisfied by this, and then just phased through.

They were twelve now in human years, right? Probably. He couldn't care less.

Rin was dutifully helping around the kitchen with the priests, the paladin being nowhere in sight.

Satan exhaled some smoke and whispered, ''Rin, turn around.'' Somewhere in his cluttered mind Satan thought that his masterstroke would come as a complete set and be able to see him.

Much to his disappointment that thought turned out to be false. Rin just walked right past him, carrying a plate of food to put on the table like a measly servant. Satan grimaced at the sight.

The king of demons leaned on a wall in the dining room and observed his son mingling with the enemy. They treated him like he was their own – well of course, a bound demon cannot do anything to its masters. Satan watched the blunt, flat teeth of his child's smile, the lack of a tail swishing, and round, human ears go red with embarrassment. He took it all in and decided to find the instrument keeping his son weak. When the time came he will destroy Assiah with his sons by his side –willing or unwilling they will all be with him. They weren't stupid enough to be _his_ opposition?

The box containing kurikara stared at him as he glared right back at it, his lips quirked up in a disgusted grimace. He sensed vows spoken and threats weaved as he listened to the demon sword's song of woe. His son's demon heart beat and he heard it, wanted to free it, but stopped himself from doing anything rash and unnecessary. He could wait. Wasn't like he was running out of time…

Eons have made him a patient creature. Long cons were a favourite of his.

Satan's split form flickered out of existence and the now whole Satan in Gehenna left his chambers.

''I don't have to do anything. Gehenna, I could even wait out Fujimoto's death and take my son then.''

That plan didn't turn out that well because the moment he felt the Fujimoto Shiro waver ing Satan took his chance.

Even then Satan didn't put a lot of effort into taking Rin back to Gehenna. Especially after learning about the child's goals and aspirations. That was just too awkward a relationship to even contemplate. After all of his friends and comrades died out and only he was left as a jaded, young demon of around 150 that was when he would make his first move. Unless of course something better came up along the way. Being adaptable and having no clear timetable set for your plans was so liberating.

His journeys to Assiah were rare and unproductive so he stopped until someone told him his son's twin brother was in danger and would probably die. Well, Satan thought that seemed entertaining.

Traversing the land he reached Yukio who was in that moment surrounded by demons and panting like an asthmatic on a verge of a panic attack.

Satan cocked his head to the side and watched, curious.

He was willing to stick around and watch as this speck of dirt on his beautiful record was wiped clean off by these bloodthirsty demons that were, if the metaphor were to continue, to be the janitorial staff on duty – but Yukio, his youngest spawn, looked straight at him. They made _eye_ _contact_.

Satan turned to look over his shoulder, saw nobody, looked back at Yukio who was shooting at the demons and doing the thing humans did best – surviving, albeit he was doing this very badly and was in dire need of assistance.

''Fuck.'' Satan said and flickered out of existence.

Blue fire sprung from seemingly nowhere and incinerated the possessed humans, destroying both the demons within and the humans on the outside. Yukio was left unharmed and terrified.

Satan, who was wearing a rat covered in blue flames, looked up at his youngest son and waited for the thank you surely to follow. He wasn't thick enough not to figure out what had happened, right?

Yukio shot at him. _Repeatedly_.

Satan did not flee the scene - he just knew to take the opportune moment and retreat with his dignity still intact.

He did, however, return in his split form to push Yukio down onto the dirty floor of the abandoned warehouse he had to investigate. ''Hello, youngest.'' Satan coolly said.

''Fuck you!'' Yukio shouted and aimed his weapon at him, his hands unwavering, gun held steady. Satan smiled at that.

BANG!

The demon took immense satisfaction when colour from his youngest son's drained away as the bullet just phased right through him.

''Again,'' Satan said, as if the previous misconducts were ancient wrongdoings long since thrown into the coursing river under the bridge, ''Hello, youngest!''

Yukio fainted.

It was due to a combination of trauma, physical injury inflicted by demons, exhaustion, and just the lack of mental will to process what was happening at the time.

Of course, the next time they spoke was while Yukio was throwing his intestines up in the bathroom.

Satan's form vanished and the real demon back in Gehenna ran a clawed hand through his hair and said. A smile spread across the king's face and he laughed on for hours. ''I can't believe it! _Two_ masterstrokes in one! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!''


	5. Chapter 5

GUESS WHO'S BACK

BACK AGAIN

* * *

Shura never believed herself to be an advocate for people, yet she found herself in Mephisto Pheles' office in True Corss, pleading.

''He needs yer help.'' Hope and anger and so much love sprang from her words.

''I have none to give.'' Lies. Determined lies of a free bird not wanting to take up shackles again.

''You lying ass-'' Strong emotions never helped anyone. It suited humanity and their impulsiveness, but he never had any need for it.

''Come now, Shura, no need for dramatics. I told you,'' the demon king of time and space smirked at her and said, ''it's not my help to give. Neither does young Okumura need it.'' Pacify the intruder. Change her course of thought.

''So what yer saying is that he should just resign himself to that fucking demon's whims and hope for the best?!'' Shura's outrage rang throughout the pink manor. It hurt her when Samael only nodded his head at that.

''Ding ding, lucky Shura's right again.'' He clapped and Shura sank into one of the most comfortable armchairs she had ever sat on. The chair kind of felt like it would swallow her whole if given the right order. Nothing could be trusted in this manor if you didn't know the host.

''How did you get out?''

''I made a deal. A deal I naturally found many loopholes in. Whether he put them in there on purpose or not is not something worth dwelling on.'' Samael shrugged his shoulders and took a teacup sitting on a coffee table below them. He offered Shura one, but she declined.

After taking a sip he added, ''Demons are proud creatures, Shura. We always want to come up on top. Always find it our goal to outsmart, to win against our opponents. We don't interfere unless we have something to gain.''

Shura raised an eyebrow at that. Samael grinned with his most innocent smile. It looked wrong on a demon born from deceit, on someone who was taught the trades of manipulation. She cracked a smile.

''I remember you interfering quite a bit just out of pure spite to mess with Shiro.'' She pulled up his secret receipts and he laughed, fanning her words away nonchalantly.

''We did know each other for a long time – human wise, of course – and I couldn't resist. '' The grown demon wiggled in his chair at the fond memories tainted by his father.

''For a demon who bound himself to work for the Catholic Church you're awfully self indulgent.''

''Key word: demon~'' Samael said and added a sugar cube into his tea.

Shura's smirk slid off and her brows furrowed. ''Help him somehow, please.''

''I yet do not know how to come about it. Satan is ... not a kind loser.'' Satan's smartest son drawled out the words with a slight grimace. He took another sip and looked into the teacup.

''Are _any_ one of you royal demons?'' Shura asked sarcastically, not expecting to receive an answer.

''Well,'' Mephisto cupped his chin to ponder as he said, ''No.''

Shura laughed and smiled. That was what humans did. _He_ didn't know what to do and it felt like he was strung up upside down in a desert to whither under the sun's piercing gaze, left to the vultures for dinner.

Meanwhile Satan and Egyn were having an illuminating conversation about property.

''You remember how I gave you Yukio and you didn't do anything with him?'' Satan leaned on the shark boy, crushing him into the ground. The shark demon flailed awkwardly, afraid deathly of whatever outcome was to come from having a conversation with his fickle father.

''Yes.'' He croaked out as an answer.

Satan's never extinguished flames flared hard and blinding. ''That's null and void.''

Egyn was smart enough not to question his father, so he acquiesced. ''Of course!'' Just when he thought the fiery abuse would cease Satan turned up the flames and promised to turn the water demon into steam.

The king of demons leaned closer and whispered just for the two of them to hear: ''I want you to be useful for once in your long and unnecessary life.''

''Of course, of course!'' Egyn floundered for decorum, found none, and got even more on Satan's nerves. The flames scorched painfully. His screams filled the throne room decorated with caryatids and statues of demons. Satan did not expend any money and resources on guards because he was beyond powerful and therefore found them redundant. No one would be able to drag Egyn to safety when Satan finished playing with him. This, Egyn dreaded most.

''This is important, Egyn.'' Satan sing-songed gleefully. Egyn could do nothing to escape the torture except listen and hope for the best. He cracked a pained smile and said that he was all ears. ''You're going to go to Assiah and fuck up a few of Yukio's students for me.''

''Which ones?''

''Your pick.'' Satan shrugged. ''They're all shits I couldn't care less for.''

''Why is this?''

''Because Yukio is a teacher and teachers hate feeling helpless. From day one they think they're entitled to being in control of the situation. Well~'' Satan threw Egyn from himself, granting him final reprieve from his flames. The beast with azure eyes tilted his head and announced: ''Yukio is about to find out that life is quite unfair. That if he'd just had a bit of a push,'' gestured his unfaltering, unblinking eyes and added, ''he could have saved them all.''

''You can count on me, father.'' Egyn said and scrambled to get to his feet else he appeared weak. Neither demons nor humans tolerated their weakness. It set their minds aflame and made them emotional wrecks.

''I should fucking hope so, Egyn.''

When Yukio woke up that day he didn't think his life would end, but it did.

* * *

Welcome back to Resemblance - confetti canon fires -

I have made it my goal to finish this story because it honestly doesn't need to be long and it'll be short but heavy with violence and angst – which I feel like writing after more than two years of hiatus. Yayy.

Thanks to that one person named Erin who reviewed in 2018 and reminded me that this story existed you're a pal. – makes a gesture with hands so it looks like I'm making a rainbow arch but instead it just says THE POWER OF REVIEWS –

But honestly, I would like to thank all of the reviewers who have let me know that they like my story and who have commented what could be changed for the better. To that one reviewer that told me Rin was ooc I honestly don't know how to write Rin even now so I just deleted those chapters - bye shameful chapters of unnecessary content. THIS STORY IS ABOUT _YUKIO_ SUFFERING fuck you Rin and your emotional supportiveness

I rewrote the previous chapters so please do read them to see what the differences are. The beginning I kept because those were some iconic sentences I can't get rid of for this story, but the later part I remodelled _a lot._

I expect around two more chapters. Which will be written and posted because I hate leaving shit unfinished.


	6. Chapter 6

Samael had Belial open the door to his giant pink manor atop True Cross hill. It was ostentatious and when looked at from afar really depicted the flagrant European man Johan Faust V was trying to be.

Amaimon (the only one always allowed inside the manor) was put in the forefront. Astaroth was slightly behind him. Next to him on each side were Egyn and Beelzebub.

Belial simply closed the door gently and called out to his master: ''Sir, your many brothers are here. I do not know what to do with them.''

Samael pressed pause on his Japanese dating simulator game and put on a pink yukata sisters robe as to appear proper when greeting practically estranged family. He opened the door and smiled condescendingly at them all, asking them what the fuck they thought they were doing while not asking anything at all.

Amaimon spoke because each brother knew that Samael liked him best.

''Father sent us to speak with you. To convince you.''

''Is this about Okumura Yukio?''

They all nodded. ''Rin remains with you.'' Egyn said to diffuse the situation because everyone knew that Mephisto had a lot riding on him. Satan could wait a few more centuries before claiming him as his. Right now he wanted Yukio.

Hearing that his plans would not be disjointed by this turn of events, Samael stepped aside to let his brothers in. Beelzebub tried to touch an anime figurine more expensive than the damned manor and was told if he wished to keep his hand he would touch nothing. All brothers obeyed this order to the letter.

Amaimon trailed next to Samael and began to tell him what the plan was. Samael listened. The words flowing from his younger brother's mouth were, at best, half-hearted. This passion surprised Samael greatly as any spoken word before this had been indifferent.

''Egyn is weak.'' Amaimon said even though Egyn was stronger than him and higher up than him in their Baal hierarchy. The demon king arrogance never failed to disappoint. Samael gave his little brother a fanged grin.

The rest of the brothers were trying not to piss off Samael by standing still in his abundantly decorated living room. Figurines and easily breakable merch lined every crook of the place. The couch had anime body pillows thrown on. Amaimon strolled through the place as if it were his home and sat on the couch with his brother like it was a normal thing to do.

Egyn felt his small shark body pulsating with dread. His whole plan depended on Samael's agreeing. Astaroth was there for moral support and to redeem himself after getting beaten by a priest. Beelzebub, however, was just there for the ride. It was better to go against exorcists than to stay in Gehenna with Satan.

Samael grabbed a sexy body pillow of a male anime character and hugged it close to his chest as he glared at his gaggle of brothers sweating profusely. Astaroth moved ungracefully and flailed his arm in frustration at the built-up silence, accidentally knocking down a priceless picture with Johan Faust V with Kamiya Hiroshi, his favourite anime voice actor*.

It clattered to the floor, shattered.

Astaroth fell to his knees to beg for forgiveness. Beelzebub and Egyn looked mortified and inched away from him, making tiny and careful steps. Amaimon bit his nail in anticipation for whatever was to come. He relished in violence, especially when none was inflicted upon his person.

Samael stared at them all like they were unimaginable idiots. Unfathomable. Truly and honestly should be disallowed to breathe the same air as him. He counted to three, snapped his fingers and turned back time for that picture, having it back on its table in mint condition.

''Holy shit I forgot he could do that.'' Beelzebub whispered, in awe of the second Satan's child's might. The bugs residing inside his body wriggled appreciatively at the magic he did.

''Egyn, you are in charge of this plan, aren't you?'' Mephisto called and the shark demon agreed wholeheartedly that he was.

The demon king of time and space crossed his leg over the other, threw the anime pillow at Amaimon, and ordered: ''Tell me about it. In better detail than what Amaimon attempted.''

''Well, if we all work together we can't fail father.'' Came Egyn's lame response.

''I hardly see why I should bother as this is _your_ task.'' Samael brought up a very good point that split the interest in the demon kings. Astaroth looked wary of his involvement, wondering why he had agreed. Beelzebub grinned a smile full of larvae at Egyn's growing discomfort. Amaimon impassively watched. Everyone knew he was on board because of the impending rematch between himself and Okumura Rin.

''Let us look at this from father's perspective.'' Egyn wisely said. He had always kept a cool head during strategic meetings and brought Gehenna many victories. Battle he understood better than most demons present. Manipulation less, for that remained Samael's expertise.

''He wants Rin and Yukio both. It's always good to have a spare vessel.'' Astaroth pipped up with his unnecessary wisdom. All demon kings present ignored him pointedly.

Beelzebub leaned on a door frame while Egyn sat down across from Samael to better keep his attention. Amaimon was there on Samael's side even though he had arrived with the other demon kings, this everyone knew. If Samael forbade him from fighting Rin he would obey him even if his father had told him to fight.

''What father wants,'' Egyn began and all demon kings ended in unison, ''Father gets.''

Samael steepled his fingers and straightened out, towering over the half shark half humanoid demon king convincing him poorly.

''What would happen, say, if father decided that since you kept Rin and Yukio from him, sealed in the exorcists' clutches – he should instead focus on you? Do you think you could risk losing everything you've worked for in Assiah just because of one half-human runt that doesn't even have the treasured royal flames of Gehenna?'' Egyn pressed into Samael's fears like an acupuncturist.

The air between them all threatened to break into battle. Samael's demonic energy he neatly kept under wraps because humanity got uncomfortable easily by its might flared into a beautiful reminder. Beelzebub wished to run, being the closest to the exit. He inhaled deeply and tried to calm down. Amaimon bit his nail clean off and remained frozen, paralysed by the sudden shift. Astaroth didn't breathe for he knew any movement, any spoken word could tip their brother over the edge.

''We have a _contract_.''

''That either party can break as long as it proves counterproductive.'' Egyn remained undeterred on the outside. He continued speaking, fighting to keep his words calm and assured. ''If you allow us entry into True Cross territory we will keep the damage to a minimum. We swear on our demon hearts not to maim permanently or kill Okumura Rin. He is yours to use in whatever ploy you have cooked up. This is considered _generous_.''

''How,'' Samael replied in a eerily calm tone that left no room to be interrupted, ''do you expect me to explain the presence of four Baal on my territory? After my keeping secret of Rin's identity the Church does not trust me as much as before. I worked hard. I made my presence known in the exorcist world.'' His green eyes widened as did his manic grin. ''How do I explain my affiliation if you come to conquer and I _let_ you in?''

Egyn let out a sigh of relief. ''Thank Gehenna,'' he reclined into his armchair and smiled his toothy grin. ''You are considering the offer.''

Beelzebub, who was the most tech savvy of the demon kings, called Belial to fetch a computer. ''Lucifer will explain this next bit. We need to Skype him.''

''Skype?'' Samael made his disbelief known. Amaimon nodded, apparently aware of what Skype was. He had thought the demon king of earth was above humanity's technology.

Beelzebub set up everything and when Lucifer's pained expression appeared on the screen nobody was surprised more by a trickle of blood dribbling from his mouth and onto the floor. He and Samael had a stare down immediately. It was to show dominance because they were eldest and second eldest and therefore acted like they wanted to fight all of the time.

Ah, brotherhood. That horrible thing nobody needed in their life.

Homare Todo's hand came into the shot to quickly and mechanically wipe Lucifer's face clean. Lucifer inclined his head in a thankful bow. Then he spoke to the demon kings present in Samael's mansion of extraordinary bacchanalia.

''If father wants Yukio Okumura we shall send him to Gehenna gift wrapped.''

''What?'' Samael laughed, seeing the plan before it was told to him in full. ''While we're fighting I pretend to have lost my concentration and the wards around True Cross fall just enough for this merry band of disgraces to fight school children?''

''That is the gist of it.'' Lucifer said and more blood came pouring out of his mouth then. Again the hand came out from beyond the camera frame to wipe it off. ''Thank you, Homare Todo, you really don't have to.''

Beelzebub laughed at him and asked if Lucifer was ready for them to meet his second in command. Astaroth joined in this immature joke-fest because they were all little shits that loved to make fun of each other.

The gears crunched in Samael's clockwork of a mind. He replayed what he'd been told today. If even Lucifer was on board with this plan of Egyn's it meant that they all realised how much Satan wanted to break Yukio. The promise of protecting the Okumura twins came to the forefront of his mind, then. He recalled Shiro Fujimoto's brilliant smile and good natured words right before he had adopted his half-brothers.

 _''I'll watch over them while I'm able, but it's your turn after. Got that?''_

That was all made if his place in the world was not threatened. As it was the verbal deal they had made was void. Samael inhaled sharply. Everyone turned their attention to him. From Lucifer to Beelzebub the demon kings present peered hard and intense at Samael, waiting on his answer that could either break or make their plan.

''I agree''

When pressed to choose between himself and others around him, a demon will always choose to save his skin.

* * *

Kamiya Hiroshi is Mephisto's voice actor and that's just a bit of meta for you.  
One more chapter and then I have this poem-like drabble I wrote as a prototype to the story I'll post as an epilogue.

Enjoy the chapter and thank you for reviewing

Alfirza – finger guns at you – thank you for reviewing! I'm thrilled you're happy I came back to this story I missed it and it's always cool to hear others missed it, too

Guest, always expect the unexpected! Also thank you for being sweet your review made me smile


	7. Chapter 7

Yukio Okumura woke up with his chest constricted in either dread or a terrible asthmatic attack. He checked for signs of being ill, of being near an allergenic capable of triggering this phenomenon today. Dust was cleaned. Polen was nowhere to be found. He hadn't eaten anything that he shouldn't have.

Glancing at the alarm clock told him he had slept too few hours. This was nothing new. Slowly the exorcist rose out of bed and tottered to the bathroom he only tied with the memory of throwing up because dealing with Satan had been too much to handle.

In the distance he heard Rin preparing a meal for them. If Yukio were a more emotionally intelligent man he would have shared his burden with Rin and rejoiced in the emotional support to be had. Alas, Yukio Okumura was a mess of a man incapable of knowing what was best for him.

Rin had problems of his own. The True Cross watched him like hawks, waiting for any slip up that would give them an upper hand in putting Rin down like a rabid, blue dog. The very last thing he needed was to know anything about Yukio's troubles. It would only aggravate and distract him more.

Deep down in his twisting gut he hoped that Shura had not blabbed to anyone. That meeting with her had not been a proud moment. His hands shook so he thrust them into his exorcist coat's pockets. Knuckles white from the pressure he felt cascading through him. It started from his head and tip toed gently downward, enveloping him whole. He was so used to pressure that it felt like a mother's embrace would to most.

Today he would take his usual demon gene test to see if he was as human as before. His adam's apple bobbed with uncertainty. Perhaps after spending so much time with Satan he would have had the gene manifest or awaken.

Sweat pooled in his hidden hands. Those eyes that were always before something different about him and Rin now felt like he would be better off gouging them out of his head.

The exorcist doctor that drew his blood noted his jitters and talked him through the process as if he had not done it many, many times before. It irked him, to appear weak in front of others. Even more so that he was weak. The cruel fact was engraved in his mind and it remained as a reminder to his childhood.

Although Rin was stronger than him, and much easier to love and be friends with, Yukio vowed not to grow bitter about that. Rin was someone worth loving. Yukio was not. He learned to kill as a child and committed many cruel things all in the name of humanity. That same humanity that would not hesitate to kill him and his brother if they proved too demonic for their taste.

"The results will be sent to you later today."

This was the one good thing about having an efficient demon in charge of the Japanese branch - everything of importance was done at express pace.

With that nasty job done, Yukio set off to work. Teaching would either brighten or worsen his day. Probably the latter as this had begun as a pessimistic day and would continue to be.

Missions he'd been barred from by Mephisto. It came as a curse. That was him being generous as his initial plan had been to bar him from any exorcist work whatsoever. To be without work was unimaginable for Yukio. This existence was like hell, pure and simple.

Ryuji Suguro and Konekomaru Miwa were talking about homework. Rin was looking just as lost as Shima Renzo. Yukio's blood began to boil. Of course Rin would not take his studies as seriously as he should, even if his whole life depended on his doing well on the exorcist exam. Shima Renzo could act however he liked. Rin was not afforded that. He had not been afforded that either.

Someone should have seen this coming. He had been burdened by his eyes since he was a boy. They had said it was Rin that cursed him with the sight of demons, but with his added information - Yukio wondered how much of it was Satan's genetics altogether.

Shiemi Moriyama and Izumo Kamiki spoke amiably with one another about manga Izumo had lent Shiemi. Yukio was happy that Shiemi was growing into herself as a person and an exorcist. He had no doubt in his mind that the tamers would pass if they continued to apply themselves.

Nemu Takara was having a conversation with his puppet and Yukio wasn't nearly as rested to tackle that problem.

The class passed without any disturbances miraculously. It left him feeling tired. Rin strolled to him after class and asked him if he wanted to hang out later in the dorm. They hadn't had any time to spend together.

Yukio said that he couldn't as he had some business to attend to. Mainly to wait and stress about his medical results, but he wasn't about to just admit something like that.

He wondered if having Shiro with him would have made his life easier. It certainly would have left him feeling less stressed to know that he didn't have to worry about Rin solely. It was too big of a burden to bear. Not only this, but he had regular school to go to and ace. Cram school to teach. Missions to help plan if not go on.

Seeing Satan came as icing atop a cake that was imploding in on itself.

Around noon was when Yukio realised that he hadn't caught a glimpse of Satan at all.

The split form of the demon usually came to bait him when he woke up. It followed him around everywhere and left him feeling bewildered, like a ball of pandemonium was cultivated within his heart.

Yukio had seen better days. Today seemed the worst by far.

Fear gripped him tightly around the neck and left him breathless. Why had Satan decided to skip today? Was the demon up to something?

A wish to go to Mephisto and ask him what to do crossed his mind. It disappeared when it instilled a sense of dependance in him.

Looking at his watch became something of a neurotic tick. Yukio waited either for Satan or for the results to arrive. He checked his mail constantly. A thought that they didn't send him the results because it was one hundred percent demonic set its roots in his mind and did not leave him be. More toxic thoughts like this took home in his head.

Yukio felt bile and breakfast travel up his throat.

Satan was nowhere to be found, neither were the results.

Yukio climbed up and down stairs, trying to ignore the desperate feeling of helplessness that clawed against his insides like a caged animal wanting for freedom.

He tried to take a nap. Rin had gone with the cram school kids to hang out seeing as Yukio was being uncomfortable with himself and was driving everyone away.

The temperature was higher than usual, Yukio felt. Panic rose and fell in his chest in time with his hard breathing. He had stripped down to his clothes, shedding his coat and shoes.

What if his result saw traces of the same material that Rin had in his body that made him able to have the blue flames? What then? Could he expect to have a death sentence placed on his head now, too?

It was not that hot, thought Yukio. Not hot enough to make him want to strip to his underwear and pant like a dog.

He didn't take off his shirt in fear of bursting into flames if he did a sudden movement. Having Satan around had pushed him into a room of paranoia he had not thought himself possible of entering. Its flames were stark compared to Rin's, merciless. However, they decorated Satan in a way Yukio could not say did not befit the king of all demons.

They exuded a power that not anybody could control well. Rin's control was null. This much was obvious from his many meltdowns.

Satan and Yukio had watched Rin practising once. He was trying to light a few candles without igniting the middle one. Satan had nearly made Yukio laugh that day by the incredulousness of the king. The split form had gestured at Rin and made such disappointed comments.

"This is not how you learn how to control fire! You plunge yourself into it and feel all of the burning, all of the pain of your enemy. You learn not to destroy by first destroying! What human notions of self discipline." then laughter, loud enough for the whole world to hear but only heard by Yukio. "Neither of you are human enough for self discipline."

Yukio had chanced a glance in Satan's direction and whispered a question he had been terrified of knowing the answer to. "What am I considered by demons? Human? Demon?"

Satan had fallen silent, laughter cut off abruptly. The pause was more painful than any demon wound Yukio had ever sustained. The king neared. Placed a clawed hand on Yukio's shoulder and whispered back, equally as conspiratorial. "Everyone considers you what I want you to be considered as."

The exorcist jolted from his nap, having somehow succeeded in falling asleep. The fatigue had been too hard for his body to fight. Sweat glued his clothes to his body uncomfortably.

He had a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. It made him feel better, if only a little bit.

Downstairs he found Mephisto Pheles standing tall and proud. His shoulders rolled back and his emerald eyes speared Yukio with a powerful look that left him feeling nothing good.

That demonic mouth split into a fanged smile that promised him the unknown. "Okumura-kun."

Yukio had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Some sort of half demon intuition.

The demon king told him that out of necessity he was being brought back on a mission. Yukio thought, because he knew not of the dangers waiting in his mids, that his day was turning for the better.

''Of course, sir.'' Yukio said and noted a dash of impatience in Mephisto's demeanour when he told him he needed to get his weapons and supplies.

That was when Mephisto teleported him to a forest near the ocean. He spotted some higher up exorcists there, but nothing too alarming. What confused him was why the exwires were there. Was there some bigger crisis that warranted other personnel and this was a way to balance out the experienced exorcists with the inexperienced.

''Okumura Rin.'' Shura's voice blared and she stomped her foot down on the ground. She looked serious and Yukio knew there was something undeniably wrong with this picture. He remained silent as his older brother surged to her, tail swishing and sword in hand.

''Yeah?'' he called.

''You're a last resort. We have on good authority that Egyn has been sighted nearby. This is distressing as he dwells deep within the Arctic ocean.'' Shura explained, before anyone could ask her more she chanted and took out her demon slaying sword, a grim expression grimming. ''Blue fire can't be put out as easily as all our holy fire can by his unholy water, therefore we're sending you in. Keep your flames minimal unless you see Egyn or I give you a mark.''

Instead of looking professional or honoured, Rin looked elated to be sent on a suicidal mission. Yukio's gut dropped and he gripped his guns tighter than humanly possible. If this continued his body would break from the exertion it took him not to yell and scream. He pushed up his sliding glasses.

They traversed the woods, aware of peering eyes from earth demons. Shiemi had Nee with her and as long as he didn't feel any malice coming off from them they were good, for now they were passive observers. Rin was gripping his sword like he couldn't wait to unsheathe it. After the Impure King the exwires as a whole had gotten closer to each other and become a tight-knit group. It was good to know that there were others that pushed Rin to better himself.

Yukio moved silently through the forest, carefully slyfooting down towards the wild beach area that was barred from tourists and the like.

''Why isn't Sir Pheles doing anything about this?'' Ryuji asked the question of the day. ''Aren't demon kings his area of expertise?''

''They are.'' Shura said.

Yukio looked ready to shoot something. His eyes were wide behind his glasses as he spotted the first sign of danger that day. If anyone wasn't paying attention to the scene in front of them and had taken a look back at Yukio they would have undoubtedly noticed his red pupils.

A tall demon possessing a black man wearing a suit with sunglasses on had a human hostage. His whole form was enveloped with insects and arachnids of all kind, no matter the damage to the ecosystem. He glanced at the exorcists and waved, many larvae and wasps falling off. They branched off and surged into an attack towards the exorcists. Arias put up a good front, chanting and holding rosaries, casting barriers of protection. Demonically augmented insects were toxic. Doctors took out their supplies and readied to use them in case someone needed immediate saving. Yukio took up position with them, but kept his dragoon vigilance.

Rin unsheathed his sword and a sea of blue burst into the world.

The demon grinned. ''If it isn't the Young Prince!'' He took his hostage and dangled them by their neck, watching the human squirm. Insects travelled from the demon's hand in a diligent march towards the human's open, screaming mouth.

Shima Renzo nearly fainted at the sight, but was paralysed by fear to actually go through with it. Konekomaru chanted, sweat dripping down his head, but he did not let up. Neither did Ryuji.

Rin broke from position and surged into action. ''Whoever the fuck you are, I won't let you get away with this!'' he said heroically, like a protagonist of a manga.

''Holy shit, kid, you don't know who I am?'' The demon jumped two steps back when the blue flames got too near for comfort. He discarded the human and let it fight his bugs by themselves. Rising to full height and dusting off his suit, the demon struck a power pose and exclaimed: ''I am Beelzebub, demon king of insects!''

Shima Renzo cried, somewhere in the background. He kept close to Izumo because he had promised to protect her. Though, he had promised that to someone particularly higher up than anyone in True Cross.

Shura shouted after Rin, he pretended not to hear her, Beelzebub took on the defensive. As if he was afraid of hurting Rin?

Yukio thought that none of this made sense. He shot at Beelzebub and found that his bullet went through him, sans the pain of being shot. It was distressing to note that the demon's body was wholly made out of insects. Demon possession transformed the vessel exponentially the more a demon inhabited it.

Talk about body horror. Yukio's face froze in impassiveness.

Shura jumped into a attack from above, but was hit by a hidden figure that slammed her to the ground. The other exorcists that weren't stuck healing continued fortifying the barrier that stopped the demons from going to a more populated area.

''REIJI SHIRATORI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?'' Rin asked, amidst a fight. Beelzebub took this opportunity to headbut Rin down. However since he really had very little information in his head he recovered quickly.

Astaroth who was possessing Shiratori Reiji, just kind of stood there in disbelief. ''Young Prince, I'm Astaroth! Demon king of rot. What fucking sense does it have for a schoolyard bully to be fighting with demon kings?'' Then while avoiding exorcist attacks and rotting the floral protection of Nee. ''USE THAT FUCKING HEAD OF YOURS?!''

Rin headbutted Beelzebub's head and broke his sunglasses in half.

''NOT LIKE THAT! **FUCK**?!''

Instead of revealing demon eyes Rin balked at the sight of Beelzebub's eye sockets from which stared at him many wiggling bugs. His lips pressed into a sneer and a vow was made that he was done playing nice with his young brother.

What happened next was not exactly good. It was actually pretty bad.

The water from the beach began to recede.

No one noticed as they were too busy fighting the two demon kings. Astaroth grew into the bulk of a demon he could truly be. He charged into the exorcists and rammed most to the ground. Beelzebub formed duplicates of himself with bugs and faced off against them. Exorcists were on the losing side of this. None could locate their fatal verses.

Izumo's foxes vanished. A bug demon began to fight with her. Shima Renzo came to her rescue reluctantly and stabbed the demon with his scepter, terrified wholly of any insect's movements.

Shiemi picked the bugs off of the hostage while keeping an eye on Nee's progress.

Yukio took aim at Beelzebub's head when he had locked Rin in a tight, unrelenting grip. He shot and relished in the way it blew a hole through his eye socket. Light seeped through it, but was quickly mended by insects.

''Rin, burn him!'' Shura shouted. ''Burn everything!''

That was all Rin was waiting for. The azure fire flickered across Beelzebub's form, singeing the insects he used as a body. Trees caught fire near the beach. Astaroth grabbed two exorcists that weren't the main cast therefore would be canon fodder and rotted their bodies into zombie-like corpses. They fell.

Meanwhile, a few kilometres away from the beach.

Amaimon and Egyn were hovering in an Illuminati helicopter. Homare Todo was there with a cellphone propped to her ear and listening to Lucifer telling her how this was going to do down. He and Samael were pretend fighting. She roughly heard the younger king exclaiming a heroic line that sounded like it'd come straight from a shounen anime.

''Lucifer, you will never hope to defeat the True Cross!''

Homare needn't be there to imagine the way they faced off like actors on a stage, needing to fool the whole viewing world. She had on good authority that Arthur Auguste Angel was there with Lewin Light as backup. Lucifer had the best of the Illuminati's experiments and personnel there. The best except for her. This caused her to worry and hope her commander would come out of this not-so-pretend ordeal alive and well.

The wards around Japan sizzled hard. Their weakening changed the sky from slightly muted blue into stark blue it would normally look like.

''Lucifer-nii, got a punch in.'' Egyn whispered. Amaimon scowled at that and said that they should get a move on. He picked up the small shark demon and put him under his arm, nestled tightly.

''This is undignified.'' Egyn whispered.

''Shut up and make sure your wave doesn't destroy all of Aniue's playground.''

Homare Todo's eyes bulged and she scrambled to get a hold of her phone to call Beelzebub or Astaroth to secure Kamiki Izumo as she was Illuminati property still. They had use of her.

No one answered. Beelzebub's phone was broken when Shura stabbed him through his breast pocket. Astaroth's phone was desecrated by Yukio's expert shooting when he'd tried to answer it.

''Wait, my kings!'' Homare shouted, but Amaimon wasn't taking orders from humans.

He stomped once, using his full strength and the weight of his ego. The helicopter shook, causing the pilot to scream expletives as he struggled to keep their course steady.

Amaimon jumped into water. His weight and falling momentum gave him just enough power to land on the bottom hard, giving the earth a quake big enough for Egyn's job to commence. Water receded, power built up, the ocean rose, Egyn controlled it, and then in an act of cruelty and precision he pushed it towards the exorcists.

Back on the beach Astaroth was picking off exorcists one by one. Miwa Konekomaru and Ryuji figured out a verse that could cause him damage so he sought to destroy them before they could bring him down. Once to be broken and defeated by an exorcist was excusable as it was the late Shiro Fujimoto (man capable of bringing Satan down) - but for it to happen twice and this time by exwires? Oh. That would shame him.

Astaroth knocked down Miwa hard. His glasses broke and so did something when he hit the rock hidden in the sand. Blood pooled from his head. Ryuji couldn't even curse out or go to help him as he was cornered by a tree behind him and a monstrous face of a demon king scorned.

''Rin, help Suguro-san!'' Yukio called. A reanimated corpse of a fallen exorcist rose and tottered towards him. He shot him in the head twice and reloaded, farthest from the trees. Around him was only sand. ''RIN!''

Nearly tripping while fighting in sand taught Yukio that he better stay grounded and balanced.

Rin didn't seem to hear him as he was too busy fighting control over his own flames while they destroyed Beelzebub's body. The demon king continued to fight nonetheless. It seemed that having Satan training them they were all used to enduring the azure fire.

Yukio inhaled sharply and tried to calm down, surging towards Suguro and Miwa to help.

Shima and Kamiki and Moriyama held down the fort and protected their injured.

Shura summoned snakes to help, but they quickly disappeared when Beelzebub seemed to destroy her concentration by flinging bugs into her mouth. It shut her up and consequently so did her damaging chanting cease.

The demon king panted and jumped into the air, sprouting wings from his back. Yukio began to shoot him in earnest, asking anyone capable of wielding a gun to try. Some exorcists aimed their weapons to the sky and even with broken bones and exhaustion hanging over them like death they shot in harmony. Most missed, but some had the desired effect. Beelzebub grimaced in pain. He landed on a tree atop the forest and looked towards the ocean, grinning.

''Astaroth! Grab the fox and let's go.''

In the distance could be seen a calm, silent body of water advancing towards them. No other word could describe it but something everyone was taught the signs of in elementary school by teachers and the like. A tsunami was formed. Everyone had been too caught up in battle to notice, fretting over what demon kings could do to them.

Beelzebub and Astaroth had served their purpose. Samael had done his bit with Lucifer. Amaimon and Egyn had done theirs.

Nobody cared to fight Astaroth as they scurried towards higher ground. Moriyama used Nee to help carry the wounded. But then, because life was unfair - Beelzebub created more duplicates of himself and formed a barrier that stopped them from climbing higher than they were. It was in range of Egyn's attack and would envelop them in a cool, drowning grave.

Rin's flames helped, but insects were a near infinite resource in forests so the barrier remained fortified. Astaroth grabbed Izumo Kamiki by her wrist tightly and pulled her from the exorcists, ignoring Shima's half-hearted attempts to fight him. If one looked for it, it was obvious the boy was an Illuminati spy.

Alas no one had reason to look for signs of betrayal from friends.

Yukio ran out of bullets. That was red flag number one. He snapped out of a bubble of self control and tried to fight his way upward by slamming his weapon into hordes of uprightly held bug demons.

There was a smell in the air. It was pungent and bitter and painful. Tears sprang in Shiemi's eyes he saw. Rin looked unaffected as did Shura and Kamiki Izumo. The former of the three fought for the safety of the latter. Shima Renzo covered his mouth with his arm and choked.

Red flag two.

The water continued to advance towards them and it was Shura that first named the thing they feared most. ''It's unholy water, everyone get to safety!''

What they were facing was this:

Two demon kings that had immediately destroyed a good portion of their man power. It was not unknown to either party that exwires had no good reason to be here, even with Rin Okumura there to fight Egyn one on many. One demon king warranted the appearance of a paladin, let alone two. Their injured were going to die. The elemental prowess of the demon kings had set them in a trap, cornered now like animals right before slaughter.

To make matters worst of all - that smell, electrical somehow, like a burnt electrical unit that had no place anywhere near water - was the same aroma of unholy water. A specialty of Egyn's. Whereas humanity turned water into holy water to combat demons, special water type demons had the unique ability to reverse that effect and cause great harm to humans by infusing water with miasma.

A helicopter approached, its propeller the only sound heard by shellshocked exorcists who either resigned themselves to this death or denied it. Inside it were Egyn and Amaimon, Yukio could recognize them.

Rin, upon spotting Amaimon screamed at him, butchering his name in the process.''MAMAIMON, FIGHT ME !''

This angered the demon king of earth greatly. He jumped down from the chopper and landed in the water that was devouring the beach quickly. Half of Yukio's body was drenched in the unholy water, yet he found himself unaffected by it. This told him his demon-test result better than any human made test could.

The ocean splashed into the air. Homare Todo threw down a ladder. Astaroth and Shima Renzo pulled along a struggling Izumo Kamiki. She remembered her sister and thus remembered her duty to the organization capable of creating hell for them both.

''RENZO?!'' Suguro Ryuji and Rin shouted atop their lungs. Egyn moved his hands in a motion that had the water back on its track, losing momentum and strength, but intensifying in rising upward in a wall-like formation - ready to snap down on the exorcists and kill them all in a gruesome way.

Those that were able fought. Izumo climbed the ladder and Astaroth quickly grabbed it behind her. He had no wings as Beelzebub, or a death wish as Amaimon.

Blue and green annihilated the scene. Water went around the blue fire and attacked the humans. Yukio's heart beat to the rhythm of a war drum deafening him with every thump. The heavy exorcist garb dragged him underwater. Shiemi screamed when it touched her. Ryuji Suguro fell under and saw Shima Renzo climbing up the helicopter ladder with the Illuminati woman and the demon king of rot. Miwa Konekomaru's concussion helped ease his way.

Amaimon and Rin fought, trapped in a demonic circle of hunter and hunted. Yukio closed his eyes because they _burned_.

Shura was fighting. People were drowning. Death dangled like putrid stench.

Yukio tried to swim upward to safety to breathe, but his boot latched between two logs and he couldn't budge. He felt something brush against him and opened his eyes because he refused to die in ignorance of what was to be his last stand off.

Red pupils stared into red.

A cold, freezing hand caressed his neck and told him to calm down. Like it had many times before. Even though they were underwater and Yukio had his ears stuffed with water and ocean miasma. Even though the thought of his mortality was the only one crossing through his mind like an unchecked jaywalker. Even though Yukio knew most of the people he was in charge of were dead. Even though all of that, Satan's voice was crisp, clear, and powerful.

''Youngest, I just came back from Tokyo! Lovely sight there, anarchy and desolation all created by my first sons. Makes an old man like me feel oh so _proud_.'' Satan spoke and Yukio realised that the reason he could hear the split form was because of their connection and genetics, that Satan had spoken every time directly into his head.

The exorcist felt sick and it was not because of the miasma filling him up and constricting his throat in a way that felt horrifying. He floated and tried to free himself, tried to mimic to Satan to free him, but no party moved.

Satan moved through the water as if it was not there. It bent down to see where Yukio's leg had latched. There was blood pooling and dribbling upward. Friction caused by twisting and pain that blinded if not for adrenaline.

''Why are you here? Want to see me die?'' Yukio gurgled yet Satan understood him perfectly.

It shrugged its shoulders and rolled them back in a smothering of a laugh. Darkness fell and being underneath the ocean felt even more terrifying. Yukio was never more reminded of his youth than in that moment.

He didn't want to drown to death, alone, scared, and in the dark. It was much too early for him to die. For fuck's sake he hadn't even finished high school! Rin had gotten more out of life than him. He had had close friends. What had Yukio had? Shura Kirigakure and stress? Fear of his life and complexes of worth and lack thereof.

It exhausted him to feel so small and insignificant. It exhausted him to be a pawn in a chess game he would never fully understand.

''You do not have to die, Yukio.'' Satan's voice was a lulling lullabye that was preparing to send him off into a final rest. It snatched Yukio's hands into its glacial. A shudder ran through him. ''Nobody need die.''

''Everybody's already fucking dead!'' came the reaction one who always must be in control had when not in control.

Satan's hands travelled up to his face and cupped his face gently, peering into the eyes Satan swore were the same as Yukio's. ''Samael will dance to the tune I play. He will make sure they live.'' Yukio's silence told Satan that he expected an elaboration. Smart boy, Satan wished to praise.

''Only if you surrender to me. I have learned from my mistake with Fujimoto Shiro. He was an admirable exorcist. Do not lie and say he would not want to sacrifice himself to save his students, his comrades in arms? If you truly wish to emulate him and denounce all that is demonic in you, step up to the task.'' Satan moved and with raised arms gestured a showmanship pose. ''It is your turn to prove to me that there is a speck of humanity in you.''

Yukio blinked and when fatigue creeped up his spine, Satan's hands batted it away. As long as Satan and the blue fire were with him he could not die. Was it wrong, Yukio wondered not like a catholic, but a child with too much on his plate to handle, was it wrong to think that death was a release worth pursuing?

''What does any of that mean?''

Satan's face split in a wide, too wide to be physically possible grin. Its hand patted Yukio's cheek condescendingly. ''Everything I have I share with you. I did not lie to you. Power and strength, you will never be without. Right now you are capable of saving all of your friends. Will you?''

''You caused this.'' Yukio pieced together like the boy genius he was. Bubbles escaped from his anguished face. It was draped in agony and transformed into torment. ''You did all of this.''

Satan did not lie to him, for that Yukio was grateful in what he thought to be his last moments.

''I did. Will you do as I tell you and save them from death?''

''How the fuck-''

Satan grew agitated with him and for the first time in their joint presence Yukio felt what he had been warned of. Anger and wrath and retribution. The fire retracted and the miasma surged to his lungs, filling him and crushing him, and turning his vision black spot by spot.

A hand moved, the flames returned, but the pressure around his throat felt worse. Satan held him. ''My patience thins. You will die soon and I need an answer.''

With the informaiton presented to him, Yukio closed his eyes to avoid those intimidating eyes.

''I will teach you when we are in Gehenna. We need not be together forever. I would tire of you otherwise and burn you for my amusement. No, you will live like my prince. Not a toy, but think of yourself as an equal.'' Satan's voice urged.

lieslieslieSLiesLiesLiesLiESLIESLIESLIES

Then, however, exhaustion caught up with him. Years spent living in fear, years spent living a kind of life he had never asked for and resented. Yukio had days when he wondered what his life would have been like had he not been able to see demons. Would he be a civilian in a world of war? Would it be easier to breathe and live without the burden of knowledge weighing him down like his exorcist garb and wet pistol and lungs full of water.

He opened his mouth and mouthed the words: ''When I see my friends alive I will give you that yes.''

Satan had nodded and disappeared. A hot, scorching feeling began from Yukio's breast pocket. He dug into it with his hand to see what it was and took out a stray bug Beelzebub had flung at him. Due to battle he had been unaware of its nesting inside his clothes to ride out the storm.

It was glowing blue.

And then

And then

And then

Blue fire shattered the world around them. It came as a vortex in whose epicentre Yukio found himself in. The water subsided and turned to steam. The helicopter above was gone. Rin and Amaimon remained relatively unscathed. Rin's flames joined the fray of Satan's attack. His flames were overpowered by the king himself. Amaimon stayed rooted in place and marvelled at such control and precision flowing from that possessed insect.

Yukio doubled over and threw up water, coughing and wheezing and trying to survive. His eyes, in that moment, were that of a man who'd almost died. It was not a kind sight to behold.

Bodies full of water and seaweed with deformities miasma brought littered the beach and the landslide forest. Trees bent in odd angles. Dirt was flattened. Rocks were chiseled off and eaten by demonic creatures Egyn had sent their way. Humans looked more like demons did when thrown into holy water.

Whatever Rin thought when he saw blue fire errupt from Yukio's vicinity, Yukio would never know. Amaimon punched him in the back of the head with the power to cause earthquakes and disasters on scales too much to handle. Rin toppled down on the hot sand.

eINS

ZWEI

 _DREI_

Samael appeared out of a cloud of brazen, pink smoke. He floated down serenely onto the beach and stood rigid at the sight of Satan's fire. Yukio was discarded, he noticed. In this moment of unimaginable duty and stake, he was yet again a pawn. Bitterness coloured him.

The Satan bug glanced at Yukio and a voice that sounded too detached to be completely inside the insect sounded: ''Order him to save your friends. He has the ability. Show me you are serious about being my equal.''

Lies. Equals did not have this kind of difference in power. Lies. Equals they could never be.

This was another ploy. Yukio inhaled and exhaled deeply. Another plan to get him into Assiah.

''My friends must be safe.''

''They will be.''

''My friends must be left out of whatever you want to do to Assiah.''

''Less than what all of you believe, youngest. Yes, you have my word.''

Samael stood outside of their vortex, straining his ears to hear, yet unable. The buzzing, crackling sound of the fire was too thick of insulation.

''What use do I have of your word?'' Yukio snarled.

Satan laughed, the voice was too close to his head for it to be tangible to believe it was inside the insect. Yukio clenched and unclenched his fists.

''Yukio, my youngest son, a demon's word is binding.'' Satan said. ''Now order Samael.''

The fire dispersed to allow Yukio safe passage out. He must have looked a horrible sight for Samael did not find it in him to greet him. Both knew that the other could not be trusted anymore. Yukio tried not to let Samael's part in this scheme hurt him. Not now. Not ever.

''Satan told me you can bring back my friends.''

''I can turn back their time. It's called an isolated time bubble every person has around them. This vessel ought to have died a long time ago yet I disallowed it by turning its body back to its prime.''

''What about their cognitive functions?''

''The previous hour they would not remember, but they would be alive and mentally well. Until they learned what happened to you, I think that will cause them great anguish.'' Samael explained patiently, watching intently in Yukio's demonic eyes. He minded them not. Blue fire danced on his shoulders and above his head like a crown. Yet his ears remained rounded and his teeth were human. No claws adorned him.

Yukio ordered it to be done.

''Drei,'' Samael counted backwards, ''Zwei EINS!''

It was not noticeable at first. But then the bodies began to mend themselves. The exorcists nearby all woke from their injuries and tottered to stand.

Their confusion lasted very little. Screams stopped dead in their throat when they saw the blue flames adorning him so casually.

''Is this what you wanted?'' Samael asked, but Yukio also heard Satan's voice speaking directly in his head.

''Yes.'' Yukio answered both.

The insect fell, dead and burnt and contorted in agony.

A heat, not painful but akin to pressure that made him aware of his being, barged into his mind and spread across his whole body. Yukio noticed testing twitches spasaming through his body. It was to test and see how to move inside it, he inhaled and exhaled again - this time out of panic. He had not known that he would be aware for this.

He had just thought that Satan would discard him and use his body without Yukio's say in what happened.

'' _Calm down.''_ came the voice inside his head.

''How can I stay calm when you are possessing me?'' came Yukio's frantic plea.

'' _Don't fight me, you agreed to this. When we go back to Gehenna I shall let you go. I did not lie to you.''_

Samael watched them in curiosity. Everyone else was guarded and knew not what to do.

Soon Angel and Lewin appeared with backup, having heard reports of blue fire. They noticed Samael close to Yukio rather than Rin and knew that the situation was worse than they could anticipate.

''Well,'' Angel said like a man looking down on filth. He took out his sword and aimed it at Satan, relishing now in the feeling adrenaline brought him. This was the duty of a paladin! To fight and destroy Satan. ''If we knew Satan was going to possess the younger brother we would have killed him a long time ago. Who knew it was the other twin that was holding all of the threat!''

Lewin grinned.

Rin took the situation in and before he could even get a word in, Samael was teleporting him, Amaimon, himself, and the dazed exorcists out of there. Cowards fled, yet they lived another day and ought not be mocked for self-preservation.

Satan and Yukio both stood in their spot. The air around them felt as if it was ten degrees higher than possible. Angel and Lewin obviously looked sunstruck. However, battle commenced by Satan asking Angel, quite politely if Yukio could be asked to comment: ''Aren't you the one that stabbed my spare vessel through the foot?''

Yukio tried to close his eyes, but Satan disallowed it. Red pupils gleamed. Azure irises glimmered instead of cobalt.

Claws protruded through fingers and hardened into painful weapons. His ears felt spikier, yet he could not view them.

''I stabbed that demon, yes. He was nothing but a thorn True Cross was too blinded by Pheles to notice and pluck out for good.''

The fire intensified. Yukio tried to pull Satan back from lunging at the paladin, but out of anger or not - the king pushed Yukio into his own subconscious and told him to stay out of this battle for it didn't concern him. ''I'll fish you out when I'm through with this holy scum. Don't fight me, youngest. It only leads to pain.''

There, in the suffocating darkness all who were possessed lived in until given reprieve, Yukio thought one clear thought that chilled him to his very soul:

''I made a mistake.''

Later, when Yukio woke up in Gehenna in his own body alone, drenched in blood - face to face with the real, tangible Satan - he heard the entity tell him: ''It is much too late for regrets.''

* * *

FIN!

ENDE!

THE END!

I'M HORRIBLE AND I'M HAPPY IT'S ENDED

 _Unapologetically dabs_

(also there's this one more thing I'll post tomorrow it's like this weird prototype to the story)


	8. Chapter 8

yeah screw tomorrow i'm posting this now, too becuase i want to laber this story as complete - BYE

* * *

It's a gentle pair of arms caressing his neck from both sides.

It's a reminder of his failure and weakness when he looks at the eyes staring down at him.

They're the same as his.

Yukio takes a deep breath.

And gets praise.

It makes him want to die.

Pressure isn't pain, he tells himself as breathing becomes a faint memory.

If it were just gravel for skin, something odd and inhuman and not taken care of like his skin

Yukio could live.

But they're not. They're not.

It's catharsis.

His vision blurs, yet those eyes linger. Sharp, focused, unrelenting.

A breath, fragile, like someone in need of help, snuffed out. There is no help. Not for him.

He can't even scream. Not that he would.

The skin is ethereal, those claws are like Shura's when she dolls up for a mission. Beautiful. Translucent. Yet there. Uncomfortably so.

Pressure isn't pain, he tells himself, because it's worse than pain, it isn't as kind.

Kindness he does not deserve.

Pressure is awareness of being.

And what better way to torture someone who loathes himself?

Than to make him aware of his every movement. every throaty, laboured breath.

His eyes shut, but a voice tells him to watch.

Watch as his demise nears.

His teeth grit and like a worried mother the voice tut-tuts him.

The hands move from his throat and he _breathes_.

Left to live just as he is. It's everything he knows.

It's the most sickening part of it all, isn't it?

No,

It's the fact that he pulls those hands around his throat and begs the voice.

It brings a smile to that blurred face made out of jagged fangs, disproportional flames, hands as smooth as hope, and eyes the same as his.

Is this what awaits him?

Is this is what he has to look forward to?

Pressure isn't pain, Yukio starts,

And doesn't breathe.

It's pity.

From a creature the same as him.

From something that can understand.

Yukio shakes and there's a pair of gentle arms moving from his throat and pulling him into a hug.

It's all farce.

It's all faRCE

He doesn't deserve kindness and this is _torture_.

It's manipulation.

He's aware of it, just as he's aware of himself and all his faults and mistakes.

Maybe, maybe it's okay to give in.

Just once.

* * *

How many times has Rin given in and not gotten burned?

* * *

Ah, but those are his flames, youngest. You are asking for **mine**.


End file.
